La visita
by marati2011
Summary: Xavier no sabe si puede abrir su corazón a Bethany o debe conservar el recuerdo de Emily, no obstante una sorpresa ayudará a tomar la decisión final.


Hola, ya había subido este fanfic pero por algún motivo se borró, así que lo he republicado. Quiero dedicar a los personajes de la saga de Alexandra Adornetto, a los estimados Amis, Azahar e Hierba Marati, a los miembros de la banda Gorillaz –sobre todo a Russell y a Murdoc, quienes cumplen años esta semana- y a los héroes de la caricatura Swat Kats. Sugiero escuchar la canción _Yo te extrañaré_ de Tercer Cielo. Les dejo con la historia, se despide Fernanda.

La visita.

En una habitación, tendido sobre la cama y con su mirada aparentemente perdida en el techo, se encontraba silencioso un adolescente de cabellos castaños que oscilaban con gracia sobre la frente y ojos almendrados de un llamativo azul turquesa. La alumna nueva de Bryce Hamilton, la escuela de la cual nuestro amigo era delegado, ocupaba su pensamiento.

Hacía unas cuantas horas, la familia de Xavier se cruzó por casualidad en la playa con Molly Harrison, la primera amistad de Bethany Church en Venus Cove. El señor y la señora Woods invitaron a la niña a tomar un helado con ellos, la joven declinó amablemente el gesto y sólo la insistencia de Xav y sus hermanos Claire, Nicola, Maddie, Michael y Jassmine le convenció de aceptar. El grupo se sentó en la arena, frente al mar, disfrutando juntos de la puesta de sol. Los recién llegados fueron el tema de conversación. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que si hubiera más gente como Bethany, Gabriel e Ivy el mundo sería un lugar mejor. El niño notó que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza si alguien mencionaba a Beth y sólo su madre y Molly repararon en que un brillo inesperado asomó a los orbes del muchacho. El resplandor que hasta entonces una persona ya fallecida prendió en las pupilas del mozo.

Xav se sentó en el borde del lecho, acordándose de varios instantes felices al lado de su gran amor, Emily, y de su íntimo amigo Henry Taylor. Los pobres perecieron en circunstancias terribles y no pocos pueblerinos creyeron que el bello colegial se hundiría en el dolor, por ende su fortaleza despertaba a partes iguales admiración y compasión.

Beth era una criatura menuda, con ojitos de un café intenso, melena marrón chocolate que caía en suaves ondas por la espalda, poseedora de rasgos delicados, no demasiado alta, cara en forma de corazón, orejas de duendecillo y cutis pálido. Oh, sí, se trataba sin lugar a dudas de una dama hermosa, aunque su aspecto no resultó ser lo que cautivó a Xavier, sino su carácter, distinto al de las doncellas que conocía.

-Em, ¿no traiciono tu memoria?

Dirigió una mirada al cielo a través de su ventana.

-Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Henry.

Un perfume encantador, algo así como una mezcla de olor a azucenas y esencia de rosas, rozó la nariz del estudiante y una luz inundó el cuarto con tanta intensidad que protegió su rostro con una mano, rogando no terminar ciego.

-Hola.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-Esas voces...

Unos muchachitos vestidos con túnicas semejantes a la nieve y a la espuma por su blancura le sonrieron. Ella cerró sus ojos y saludó con la mano. Llevaba el pelo peinado en un par de pulcras trenzas.

-¿Henry, Emily?

-Sí, colega Woods –asintió él gravemente.

Unas lágrimas rodaron por las frescas mejillas de Xav, cayeron al piso y al fin se precipitó hacia sus seres queridos, dispuesto a estrecharlos contra su pecho. Al cabo de unos segundos, descubrió que se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-Somos espíritus, Xav –explicó Emily con voz tierna.

-Tenemos un mensaje –agregó su acompañante.

-¿Un mensaje?

-Lucha por ella.

-¿Por ella?

-Por Beth, hombre.

-A lo mejor todo el amor que no me puedes dar se lo debes entregar a Beth.

Henry rodeó los hombros de Emily para reconfortarla, pues contempló a su antiguo novio algo triste.

-¡Perdón por no haberlos ayudado!

El humano cayó de hinojos, siendo levantado por aquellas almas puras.

-No te culpes de nuestras muertes, compañero.

-¿Volveremos a vernos?

-Por supuesto.

Em dejó que sus dedos juguetearan con la sedosa cabellera de él. Poco a poco, las siluetas se desvanecieron, no sin antes alzar sus palmas para que Xavier apoyara las manos sobre sus pieles, transmitiéndole una tibieza que jamás experimentaría.

-¡No se vayan, os lo ruego!

-Querido, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto.

-¡Yo los extrañaré!

-A ti también te extrañamos, siempre te cuidaremos desde allá arriba.

Henry señaló el firmamento con su índice y la otrora novia de Xavier lanzó un beso.

Cuando desaparecieron, en el sitio exacto donde se posó el dúo quedaron unas plumas diminutas salpicadas de rocío y una cajita cuadrada de madera, cuyo interior lucía un forro añil salpicado de destellos plateados. Xav, aún sollozante, tomó estos tesoros y supo que los conservaría por una eternidad.

A la mañana siguiente, presentó sus obsequios a los Woods y acudió en paz a clases. Ahora tuvo conciencia del camino que seguiría respecto a la bondadosa señorita Church.

-¡Gracias, amigos, gracias!

Fin.


End file.
